


Trick or Treat

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: Yosuke's been working hard to make sure that the Halloween party at Junes is the best one yet however it appear Yu has arrived and has a special event planned for Yosuke.





	Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

Junes looked spooktactular if Yosuke said so himself. The past week he, Teddie and some of the other Junes employees had been working hard to make the best Halloween event possible. After the disaster of last year Yosuke was determined to make this year the greatest and now the night had arrived. Floods off people had turned up all in fancy costumes with spooky music in the background. All sorts of Halloween assortments were being offered round and everyone seemed to being enjoying themselves. Yosuke spotted Teddie in his big pumpkin bear costume talking to the rest of the investigation team (if they could still be called that now a year had passed). “Hey are you slacking off” Yosuke complained walking up to the bear. Teddie shook his head quickly. “I was pleasing our costumers besides they said sensei was here” Teddie exclaimed. “What Yu managed to come back” Yosuke was beyond surprised after all he had been dating Yu since he left Inaba. It was strange for him not to mention anything. “Teddie it was supposed to be a surprise” Rise whined. “Dumb bear” Kanji face palmed. “Where is he then” Yosuke asked but all the others shook their heads. “He wants you to find him yourself” Naoto said in the most factual way possible. “I’ll cover for you go and find sensei” Teddie cried causing some heads to turn. Yosuke nodded determined to find where Yu was.

The only problem with trying to find your boyfriend at a Halloween problem was that there was so many costumes. Yosuke had to carefully decipher between people in case they were Yu which had got him some odd stares. Yosuke thankfully blended in with the crowd as he had joined in the Halloween fun and used the old werewolf costume from last year. Yosuke sighed as he leant against the wall. Where in Junes could Yu be? All of a sudden Yosuke phone went off and he saw it was a message from Yu. _“Can’t find me yet Partner ;) I’ll give you a hint I’ve been very bad”_ Yosuke glared at the message. What the hell was that supposed to mean. “Hey Yosuke” Yosuke looked up to see Chie in an orange and green pumpkin like costume. “I can’t stay long gotta find Yukiko but Yu told me to give you this” Chie passed him a small box and then ran off grinning. Another mystery Yosuke had to solve then. He opened it up to find a very lewd picture of Yu. It was clear now exactly what Yu was wearing now. Yu had somehow got his hands on a devil dress. The dress itself was black and red. The top half was like a black see-through corset and a red tutu attached at the bottom. Yu had positioned himself in front of the camera spreading his legs slightly so Yosuke could almost see up the dress. He then realised that he had red fishnet stocking on that were leading up to…

Yosuke could feel himself growing hard. Godammit Yu.  That outfit was clearly designed for girls but somehow Yu had made it suit him just fine and Yosuke could help but admit he looked damn attractive in it. Yosuke was now glad he had found a place where nobody was. Most of the people were partying in the food court so nobody really came down to the lower levels. Maybe if he could make it to the toilets he would be alright. “You okay there” Yosuke whipped his head around instantly knowing whose voice that belonged to. “Partner” Yosuke could only take the sight in. Seeing the outfit in real life only made he more aroused. “I have been very naughty, I think I need you to punish me partner” Yu purred moving closer to him. “Wait partner we are in the middle of Junes right now, We can’t do it here” Yosuke pleaded but Yu was clearly not accepting that as an excuse. “I told you partner, I’m very naughty besides you have a bedroom department right” Yu smirked seeing the look on Yosuke’s face. “Besides don’t you want to play with me” Yu then lifted the skirt up slightly and Yosuke couldn’t help but want to look. Yu laughed and grabbed Yosuke into a hug. “Come on Partner”

Yu lead Yosuke back to the bedroom department which was filed with many different bedroom designs almost like they were mini bedrooms themselves. Yu picked the biggest and sexiest bed and pushed Yosuke down on to it.   “You look so good like that Yosuke, You make a hot werewolf” Yu touched the ears on Yosuke’s head then slid his hand to his face. Yu then grinned as he began pulling the furry brown top up. “Yuuu” He whimpered but it was too late. Yosuke knew he was weak to Yu’s touch there was no stopping him now. Yu slipped his hands up and began foundling his nipples which caused Yosuke to take sharp breathes. “Your body seems to be enjoying this. You’re such a naughty boy” Yu said seductively. Yu then began licking down Yosuke’s neck nibbling it down the way. “oops It appears I left a mark, oh well people will at least know you belong to me now” Yosuke shifted his weight about. It was now becoming unbearable. Seeing Yu all dressed up like that and hearing him talk so dirtily. “Please Yu this is too much..” Yosuke begged but Yu just responded by grinding his hips down on Yosuke’s. He then began kissing him which was melting Yosuke’s strength away. The feeling off Yu’s tongue clashing against his was only making him hotter. “Can’t wait anymore” Yu purred and Yosuke groaned as he felt Yu’s knee press against his member. “Too bad” Yu then pushed his hand on the area where Yosuke’s member was tenting and began rubbing it in circles. Yosuke had also noticed that the dress seemed to be getting shorter and shorter. No doubt to Yu’s own hardening cock. Yu caught Yosuke staring then slipped the dress up higher to reveal a pair of red satin panties. Yosuke groaned at the sight and felt himself thrust up to reach Yu.

“How turned on are you right now” Yu whispered. Yosuke moaned in response. “Very” Yu then somehow had slipped his hand in Yosuke’s trousers and began massaging Yosuke’s penis more. “aaaa Yu if you don’t stop I’m going to…” But Yosuke knew it was already too late as his body jerked upwards and he felt the liquid escape him. “Did you just cum in your pants” Even Yu seemed a little surprised but assumed. “Shut up, you’ve been gone a while and well I haven’t had chance to sort it out myself and when you just show up like that wearing that kind of outfit. How the hell am I supposed to respond” Yosuke blushed and Yu grinned. “I’m just that good well I guess we should go to the main event then” Yu gathered the cum that was now spread across Yosuke’s boxers covering his fingers in it and slowly began to insert one finger into Yosuke. Yosuke groaned once again feeling himself grow. Had it really been that long? “You’re a horny werewolf” Yu laughed and inserted another finger then another. Yosuke could feel himself been filled up. “nghh Yu” Yosuke groaned. “That’s right call my name louder” Yu was now getting more and more flustered and had pulled down the red panties and removed his fingers to remove Yosuke’s pants. Yu then slowly pushed his throbbing member into Yosuke as he moaned. The both of them moved in unison as Yu began thrusting. It was the most amazing feeling ever. They both moaned and made noises that it was a surprise nobody else heard them. Yu could feel himself getting closer and closer till..                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          He felt himself go all in Yosuke. After seeing Yu cum Yosuke came for a second time. They both stopped to catch breathe in their post orgasm. Yu turned to Yosuke and smirked. “Trick or Treat?” He asked and Yosuke burst out laughing. “Well you’re totally the treat “ He replied leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

_I really wanted to write a Halloween one shot for these two and boy it was fun XD_


End file.
